Skin & Sweat
by Masako Uchiha
Summary: Porque llevaban demasiado tiempo sin sentir que la vida se les escapaba de las manos a golpe de cadera. Retos a la carta; Tabla Lemon: 34# Elección del autor: Última
1. 3 Tormenta

**Autor:** Masako Uchiha  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Claim:** Sasuke/ Sakura  
**Tabla:** Tabla Lemon 1  
**Número:** 3# Tormenta.

**Nota de autora/ declaimer:** Este es el primer shoot/Drabble de una tabla de 35 temas, todos referidos al lemon. En principio, los shoot/Drabbles no estarán vinculados entre sí. Si se da el caso, ya me encargaré yo de especificarlo. En cuanto al rated, es M obviamente porque el lemon/lime variará de un shoot a otro, depende de mi musa :). Ya sabéis, son personajes de Kishi ;)

* * *

-

-

Y de repente...

El cielo se oscureció con negros nubarrones, bajando radicalmente la temperatura a la par que un crudo viento, se enredaba por entre el follaje del espeso manto que confería al bosque una apariencia de salvaje descuido. Luego vino el primer rayo, que cruzó el cielo con un fugaz destello, para luego retumbar en el horizonte. Las frías gotas de lluvia no se hicieron esperar, comenzando a caer desde el cielo en un suave murmullo.

No muy lejos allí, bajo una cueva artificial creada al amparo de un risco de clara piedra, era otra tormenta muy diferente la que se abatía. Dónde el cielo se había convertido en dos cuerpos entrelazados sobre un reguero de ropas ANBU. Dónde la temperatura no hacía sino subir por momentos, acompañada fielmente por esos susurros y quejidos que sólo ellos se sabían arrancar. Y dónde las gotas de lluvia eran perlas de sudor que descendían por la piel ajena. Boca, manos y lengua recorriéndola sin cansancio.

─Esto no está bien...

Una voz rompió el aire. Una voz terriblemente ronca como trueno que retumbó por las paredes de blanca roca. Su espalada se arqueó en el aire con la cabeza inerte hacia atrás y una mueca de placer en sus rosados e hinchados labios. Con languidez, una de sus manos se enredó en una cabeza de pelo azabache, tirando de ella hasta que tuvo de nuevo frente a sus ojos esa mirada rasgada.

─ ¿Y?

Cerró los ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando sintió la fricción de su piel contra la suya. Calor, electricidad y deseo en la misma cantidad. Acomodó mejor su cuerpo bajo el de él, enredando una de sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

─ ¿Cómo que "y"? Tenemos una misión, sabes que

Se calló al sentir uno dedo contra sus labios. Lentamente, abrió los ojos, exhalando todo el aire que contenían sus pulmones ante su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que aparecía como viento por su cara. Breve, pero igualmente fuerte y devastadora. Siguió sus movimientos. Desde que inclinó la cabeza hasta su pecho, depositando un beso húmedo en el inicio de su garganta; cuando continuó por su hombro, deslizando los labios en una caricia exquisita por su sensible piel; hasta que paró en su oído, golpeándola con una suerte de aire caliente.

─ Siempre haces lo mismo, pero tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que nunca me detendrás, Sakura.

Voz prepotente, ronca, lánguida. Fiero y líquido deseo que se desliza por sus venas en un torrente de sangre que aúlla en su cabeza, mientras él comienza con la tortura de nuevo. Batiéndose sobre su cuerpo con una pasión y lujuria inusitada. Con esa fuerza que sólo el sabía ponerle. Y cuando su cuerpo se estremeció, enredándose el rosado con el azabache, un pensamiento fugaz acarició su inconciencia.

_...Así era hacer el amor con Sasuke...como una tormenta..._

-

-

* * *

_¿Review?_


	2. 32 Elección del autor: Indomable

**Autor:** Masako Uchiha  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Claim:** Sasuke/ Sakura  
**Tabla:** Tabla Lemon 1  
**Número:** 32.Elección del autor: Indomable

**Nota de autora:** Esta vez se tratará de un **Shoot **totalmente independiente del anterior y del siguiente. En cuanto a la historia en sí, se trata de un **UA** y habrá **OCC**. No me gusta demasiado aplicar el OCC a los personajes, pero en esta ocasión tendrán un poco. Advertencias...**Lemon ;)**

* * *

-

-

Soltando un suspiro de alivio, Sakura se quitó la gorra blanca y se pasó la mano por entre el cabello, intentando aliviar el calor. Hacía cuatro horas que había salido con unas amigas del campamento base que habían instalado en la zona de acampada del bosque Kokoro. Con dificultad, habían seguido uno de los caminos rurales que, tortuosamente, ascendían por la montaña. Una inmensa masa rocosa que dominaba todo el valle y que aún dejaba ver algunos restos de nieve en su lejano pico. Ahora se encontraban en uno de los múltiples salientes que dominaban el ascenso. Colocándose de nuevo la gorra, se acercó a la valla de madera que rodeaba el risco y miró el paisaje, dónde un frondoso mar de árboles se desplegaba a sus pies coronado por un resplandeciente sol veraniego. Desde principios de año habían planeado esta escapada, pues la universidad les absorbía demasiado tiempo, impidiendo que pudieran relacionarse tanto como les gustaría. El problema fue que en contra de todo pronóstico, el supuesto viaje secreto pasó a estar en boca de todos en muy poco tiempo. Como resultado, unas pequeñas vacaciones de cuatro amigas se convirtieron de repente en una convivencia de veinte personas de varias carreras, dónde la mayoría no eran más que conocidos de conocidos y amigos de amigos.

─ ¿Es muy bonito, verdad? ─ inquirió Hinata a su lado. Se apoyó con una pierna en la madera de la valla y la miró.

─ He de reconocerlo... nunca pensé que llegaría a considerar cambiar la ciudad por el campo ─ le hizo reír ─ aunque dudo que pudiera captar algo de cobertura por aquí ─ miró en derredor, aprovechando la altura para intentar localizar algún rasgo de civilización.

─ Eso es precisamente lo mejor del campo ─ sus ojos brillaron divertidos ─ además piensa que sin cobertura no podrá llamarte ningún maestro, delegada de clase ─ Sakura hizo un mohín de desagrado con los labios.

─ Esos inútiles. No me importaría traer al profesor de derecho romano y dejarlo abandonado por algún lugar de aquí ─ señaló con un ademán vago el bosque que se extendía a sus pies, imaginándose a su profesor con su perfecta ropa rota y sucia y una cara de terror en el rostro. Sí... definitivamente sería una idea genial. Así sentiría en carne propia por lo que pasan sus alumnos cada vez que tienen que hacer uno de sus exámenes.

─ En realidad no es tan malo como lo pintas. Él...

─ ¡Ey! ¡Nosotras vamos a bajar ya! ¡Nos morimos de hambre y estas botas me están matando! ─ gritó Ino interrumpiendo a Hinata, en el inicio del sendero. TenTen estaba a su lado, sentada en una gran roca que había a sus pies.

─ ¿Vamos?

─ Ve tú si quieres ─ le contestó a Hinata ─ creo que me quedaré un rato más. Este aire de la montaña me está ayudando a perfilar los detalles de mi plan "Torturar al romano rompe ilusiones" ─ sus ojos verdes brillaron maliciosos.

─ Hay que ver... ─ murmuró negando suavemente ─ bueno, entonces nos veremos en el campamento. ¿Te dejo el mapa? ─ metió una de sus manos en el bolsillo del pantalón corto que llevaba.

─ Tranquila, está todo aquí ─ se dio un golpe en la frente. Luego sonrió con suficiencia.

─ Eso es lo que me preocupa ─ Sakura le sacó la lengua, le puso las manos en los hombros y le hizo dar la vuelta, empujándola hacia Ino y Tenten.

─ Hasta después.

─ Adiós.

Se volvió a girar hacia el risco, apoyando los codos en la madera con el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado. Soplaba una suave brisa que movía los cabellos que escapaban de la gorra y el sol calentaba la piel desnuda de sus piernas. Definitivamente, cada vez le gustaba más aquello. Comparado con el ruido y alboroto de la ciudad, esto parecía un paraíso dónde los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran el cantar de los pájaros, el murmullo de una cascada lejana, el viento por entre los árboles y algún que otro ocasional gruñido. Un momento... ¿Gruñidos? Sakura se dio la vuelta sobre si misma y miró en derredor intentando concentrarse en los sonidos que la rodeaban para captar la fuente de esos ruidos. Segundos después volvió a escuchar otro gruñido, aunque ahora que le prestaba toda su atención se dio cuenta que parecía una voz masculina mascullando insultos. Mordiéndose la cara interna de la boca, miró por un momento a su derecha, dónde el sendero de tierra apisonada se perdía en una curva oculta por una masa de arbustos y grandes troncos de pino. Luego se colocó un cabello rebelde detrás de la oreja y tomó el camino de su izquierda.

Con cuidado, avanzó por la pendiente que a cada minuto parecía más empinada y agreste. Unas rebeldes gotas de sudor empezaron a deslizarse por su nuca calentada al inclemente sol que brillaba cerca de la cima de la montaña, kilómetros y kilómetros por encima de su cabeza. Ocasionalmente, se encontró con algún arbusto en el camino cuyas raíces se extendían por la pared de la montaña, algunas descubiertas de manera caprichosa. Media hora después, se sentó en mitad del sendero, sobre una roca de base plana y se abanicó con la gorra. Miró hacia el camino recorrido con el entrecejo fruncido. ¿Vuelvo sobre mis pasos o sigo hasta el próximo saliente? Gruñó.

─Si al menos supiera cuantos metros me quedan por recorrer...─ dejó la cabeza descansar sobre las rodillas plegadas contra el pecho. Una imagen mental de un papel con un dibujo de un bosque a escala dónde habían señalados senderos, distancias y nombres se formó en su mente. ¿Se puede ser más tonta? Gruñó de nuevo. Luego su cuerpo dio un bote al sentir como algo le caía en la cabeza ─ ¿Una piedra? ─ miró hacia arriba, entrecerrando los ojos a causa de la claridad mientras ascendía recorriendo con la mirada la pared de roca.

Con sorpresa, dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada mientras contemplaba como un chico, encaramado sabe dios como a las rocas, intentaba buscar un saliente sobre su cabeza del cual agarrarse para seguir con su ascenso. Con la mirada fija en él, se levantó de la piedra y caminó marcha atrás despegándose de la pared para poder verlo mejor. Llevaba un pantalón corto negro y una pequeña bolsita de cuero colgaba de uno de sus costados. La piel desnuda de la espalda brillaba bajo los rallos del sol por el sudor que la cubría, derivado del tremendo esfuerzo. El cabello azabache de la base de la cabeza se le pegaba a la nuca y el otro se dirigía a cualquier dirección, totalmente rebelde. Inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba sus músculos contraerse por el esfuerzo de impulsar su gran cuerpo montaña arriba. Sintió como un calor vergonzoso se expandía por su rostro. Dio un paso más atrás para tener una mejor visión. Y de repente, el suelo se desvaneció debajo de sus pies dejando su garganta escapar un grito desgarrado.

--

Miró hacia abajo, dónde las copas de los árboles formaban un panorama terrorífico y seguramente, bastante doloroso. Con los ojos desorbitados presa del pánico, afianzó más el agarre de sus manos sobre la gruesa raíz que salía de la pared de roca. Mentalmente agradeció ser tan nula cocinando que en su estado actual no supondría un gran peso, pues su agarre parecía de todo menos seguro. Conteniendo las ganas de llorar, en parte por la frustración y el miedo, y en parte por el dolor de sus músculos, pues sentía que sus cansados brazos no la sostendrían durante mucho más tiempo, se obligó a pensar en una manera de salir del lío en que se había metido, pero por más que le daba vueltas no encontraba ninguna solución.

─ Si que voy a morir joven...

─ ¡Toma mi mano!

Miró hacia arriba, sorprendida por la voz repentina, y sus ojos se quedaron prendidos de un rostro masculino terriblemente atractivo de facciones marcadas, dónde destacaban dos ojos rasgados de un negro intenso.

─ ¡Cógela, joder!

Contempló su mano, a una distancia considerable de su cabeza, con los dedos extendidos hacia ella. Tragó saliva, intentando soltar un nudo que se había instalado en su garganta. Lentamente, fue soltando uno a uno los dedos de su mano derecha de la raíz, pero cuando la alzó hacia la de él, ésta cedió y lo miró sorprendida mientras sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a caer, parándose su corazón en el pecho con una fuerte sacudida. Cerró los ojos. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Luego dejó de caer.

─ No-te-sueltes.

Un gemido de sorpresa y alivio escapó de sus labios, mientras sentía como era elevada y puesta de nuevo sobre la base sólida del camino. Cuando sus pies rozaron el suelo, se tiró de espaldas sobre él con un abandono absoluto mientras una ancha sonrisa se dibujaba en sus temblorosos labios.

─ ¿Qué...

─Shhhh... ─ lo silenció ─ déjame disfrutar por un momento de la sensación de tener todos mis miembros completos ─ murmuró aún con los ojos cerrados deleitándose con el calor que trasmitían los rallos del sol acariciando su piel.

─ Bien. Cuando pases la fase de "a partir de ahora seré mejor persona" me avisas ─ contestó con un claro tono de burla. Sakura sonrió contra sus deseos.

Estuvo unos segundos más así, esperando a que los latidos de su corazón volvieran a ser regulares y dejara de aullarle la sangre en los oídos. Luego se incorporó, mirando sobre su hombro hacia su salvador, quien se hallaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared de la montaña. Se acercó, intentado contener una mueca de dolor por las zonas magulladas de su cuerpo a causa de la caída.

─Oye, muchísimas gracias. No me puedo creer que hallas podido bajar a tiempo desde allá arriba ─ comentó echando un vistazo al lugar dónde minutos antes estaba encaramado ─ pero te lo agradezco de verdad. ¿No tendrás por casualidad un trabajo a tiempo parcial de superhéroe, verdad? Porque si sólo llevo aquí un día y estuve a punto de morir, no me quiero ni imaginar que pasará dentro de una semana ─ siempre le pasaba lo mismo. Cuando se ponía nerviosa o pasaba por una situación tensa y estresante comenzaba a decir cosas sin orden ni concierto.

─ Hmp ─ exclamó mirándola especulativamente. Sakura interpretó la mirada como si estuviera pensando en la mejor panera de tratar con una persona demente ─ ¿No te habrás golpeado la cabeza al caer?

¿Se la había golpeado? Si fuera así, ya no se acordaba. Es más, ahora mismo le costaba bastante recordar otras cosas mientras lo miraba con su cuerpo bañado por las sombras que proyectaban las nubes que, deslizándose sobre sus cabezas, ocultaban parcialmente la claridad del sol. Sí. Definitivamente era una tarea difícil concentrarse en otra cosa.

─ Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea, pero lo que si me golpeé fue el resto del cuerpo. Estoy tan molida como si me hubiera pasado toda la noche haciendo el... ─ se calló, repentinamente cohibida. Él alzó una ceja, esbozando luego una lenta sonrisa, curvando su boca hacia un lado ─ Eh...ummmm... ¿Eres alpinista? ─ preguntó cambiando de tema radicalmente a la vez que estudiaba una grieta en la pared como si fuera el mayor descubrimiento del siglo veintiuno.

─ Se intenta ─ contestó sin poder borrar un brillo burlón de su mirada a pesar de ya no sonreír ─ No eres de aquí, ¿Verdad? ─ vio de reojo como le daba un repaso completo con sus ojos azabaches, acentuándose el brillo burlón al reparar en sus botas verdes que recién estaba estrenando ese día.

─ Las otras estaban estropeadas. Ya sabes, montañas van, montañas vienen... ─ mintió demostrándole que se había dado cuenta de su escudriño, con un encogimiento de hombros indiferente. Pronto se dio cuenta que no funcionó ante su nuevamente mueca burlona y un leve deje de prepotencia ─ vivo en una residencia que hay cerca de la Kyoto University. Vine aquí con unos amigos de vacaciones, ¿y tú?

─ Será mejor que te cures esas heridas ─ se levantó, echando luego un vistazo al sol que se alzaba imponente sobre ellos ─ ¿está muy lejos el campamento? ─ no apartó la mirada del cielo.

─ Bueno yo... ─ intentó calcular mentalmente la distancia, pero era imposible. No porque fuera demasiada, sino porque Sakura era una negada total para cosas como esa. Pasar de dos metros ya era salir de la capacidad de imaginación y proyección que tenía su mente para las distancias ─... ¿bastante? ─ se maldijo mentalmente. En momentos como ese echaba de menos aquellas clases particulares de matemáticas.

─ ¿En la zona de acampada, quizás?

Ahora ya había pasado directamente a los golpes y puñetazos mentales. ¿Se podía ser más tonta? ¿Se podía hacer más el ridículo delante de una persona?

─ Sí.

─ Queda a varios kilómetros de nuestra situación ─ la miró, con el ceño fruncido ─ necesitas desinfectarlas cuanto antes ─ volvió a desviar la vista de ella, fijándola ahora en el bosque a sus pies ─ Lo mejor es que vayamos a la cabaña que tengo en la base de la montaña ─ Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, ligeramente nerviosa. Él ser giró ante la ausencia de respuesta y sonrió levemente al ver su expresión ─ Tranquila. No suelo violar a proyectos de excursionistas perdidas por la montaña ─ Sakura bufó, para a continuación, comenzar a caminar sendero a bajo ─ por lo menos, no muy a menudo.

─ ¡Ja! ─ exclamó con desdén.

Siguió caminando pretendiendo ignorarlo. Pronto llegó al primer saliente, desde dónde contempló el paisaje con sus compañeras. Se sorprendió de que el camino le pareciera mucho más corto que al principio, pero se negó a reconocer que tuviera algo que ver el hecho de que él caminaba a escasos metros tras su espalda. Una vez llegó al inicio del sendero que se internaba en el bosque, se tuvo que tragar su irritación y encararlo, pues a partir de ahí se acababa su conocimiento de la zona.

─ Por aquí ─ ordenó tomando una estrecha senda a la derecha del camino principal que no había visto hasta ese momento. Decidida a actuar como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de su expresión sarcástica, caminó con cuidado siguiendo sus pasos, atenta para no tropezar de nuevo y no agotar su buena suerte.

Estuvieron andando aproximadamente media hora. La senda cada vez se hacía más despejada, como si estuviera bastante transitada. A medida que avanzaban el cielo se fue cubriendo parcialmente de nubes y una fría brisa comenzó a soplar agitando las copas de los inmensos pinos. Con un suspiro, Sakura metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón corto vaquero y frunció el ceño con la mirada puesta en la espalda desnuda de él. Estaba intrigada, debía reconocerlo. El solo hecho de haberlo visto en aquella situación, enfrentando el peligro de la montaña, ya había logrado sorprenderla y su extraña forma de ser no hacía más que incrementar su curiosidad. Además no estaría diciendo ninguna mentira si reconocía que era guapo. Vale, era tremendamente guapo y atractivo, pero eso sí no se lo lograría sacar ni el mejor interrogador del FBI.

─ Aquí es.

Parpadeó por la sorpresa y desvió de inmediato su mirada de su espalda para dirigirla a una casita de madera situada a varios metros de ellos, en un claro al lado de una inmensa roca de basalto. Era sencilla, pero bonita. De una sola planta, con un alero que resguardaba unos pequeños bancos de madera sobre el porche. Una chimenea de piedra se podía ver en el tejado de madera rojiza y dos ventanas acompañaban a la puerta de entrada, de madera algo ligeramente más oscura. Le gustó.

─ Es muy bonita, ¿la construiste tú? ─ lo siguió hasta la entrada.

─ ¿Tengo pinta de albañil? ─ levantó una ceja, luego se giró para abrir la puerta con una llave que había sacado de la bolsita que tenía atada a uno de sus costados ─ La compré hace tres años.

Si le gustó el exterior de la casa, el interior no se quedaba atrás. A mano derecha se hallaba la chimenea que había visto antes, con lo que parecía, dos cómodos sillones de tela negra orientados a ella. En el extremo opuesto estaba la cocina, con una barra de madrea color miel que la separaba del resto de la estancia, cuatro banquetas situadas tras ésta. Luego al fondo, había dos puertas cerradas y sobre estas podía verse una habitación tras la balaustrada de madera. Se ascendía por una escalera situada a mano derecha. Varios cuadros de variados paisajes colgaban de las paredes, con estanterías llenas de libros y algunos motivos indios, como el gran caza sueños que colgaba de una de las puertas cerradas. Tenía buen gusto. Se dirigió a una cristalera que había a la derecha de la chimenea, dónde se podían ver varios trofeos, pero cuando llegó a esta y vio su reflejo en el cristal se olvidó de su propósito inicial. Tenía la camisa blanca y los pantalones manchados de polvo. Sus piernas estaban marcadas por varias heridas y más tierra. Tierra en sus manos, en su ropa e incluso en su cara. Parecía que había estado teniendo una lucha en el barro en vez de haberse caído por un risco.

─ Si quieres puedes darte una ducha. Es la puerta de la izquierda ─ Sakura se giró. La estaba mirando con una expresión que hubiera sido divertida si no tuviera esa sonrisa prepotente en los labios, sentado en una de las banquetas de madera.

─ Esto, gracias.

Se dirigió inmediatamente a la puerta que había indicado y la cerró tras su espalda, apoyándose en esta durante un segundo. Luego analizó el baño. No era muy grande, el W.C a su derecha, en frente la ducha y a la izquierda el lavamanos. Azulejos verdes y suelo blanco. Le gustó también. Dejó de perder tiempo y se empezó a desvestir. Luego se acercó a la ducha y reguló el agua hasta que estuviera a su gusto. Soltando un suspiro de puro deleite, cerró los ojos y dejó que el caliente líquido relajara su cuerpo arrastrando toda la tensión e irritación. Una vez se sintió más serena, tomó uno de los botes de jabón y vertió un poco en una esponja. Sintió un cierto placer morboso al lavarse con su jabón.

─ Joder, esto de la abstinencia por los exámenes no me sienta nada bien ─ murmuró para a continuación meter la cara debajo del agua ligeramente más fría esta vez.

--

Miró el pomo de la puerta, sujetando fuertemente con una mano la toalla blanca alrededor de su pecho. No tenía ropa...Se mordió el labio inferior insegura de lo que debía hacer. En realidad no tendría nada de malo que le viera solo con la toalla. A fin de cuentas estaban en el siglo veintiuno y esos tabúes ya eran historia. Pero él lograba intimidarla de tal manera que algo así no le parecía muy correcto. No sabía por qué, no era el primer chico que conocía, ni si quiera el primero con el que había estado sola en una casa y rogaba a dios que su madre no se enterara, pero con él era diferente. Notaba una tensión rara entre los dos. Bufó. No era momento para ponerse a filosofear. Tomó el pomo con decisión y abrió la puerta manteniendo una expresión neutral en el rostro, indiferente a todo.

─ Oye, ¿por casualidad no ... ─ se calló. Estaba absolutamente sola en la casa. Conteniendo las ganas de darse cabezazos contra la pared decidió que tendría que encontrar su cuarto y coger algo de su ropa prestada. Ya se disculparía después.

Cerrando tras su espalda, se acercó a la escalera que había visto antes y comenzó a subir. Cuando llegó arriba no pudo evitar fijarse en la gran cama que dominaba el lugar. La colcha era de color negro con varios cojines blancos apoyados contra la almohada. Se sonrojó. Últimamente no podía controlar ciertos hilos de pensamientos que circulaban por su mente. Meneando la cabeza negativamente, se acercó a un armario de madera que había al fondo, al lado de una pequeña ventana redonda. Decidió coger la primera camisa que encontró –una de color verde sin bolsillos- , y dejando que la toalla resbalara hasta sus pies, se la abotonó rápidamente, quedando satisfecha al ver que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Se miró en un espejo que había adosado a la pared situada frente a la cama.

─ Qué tópico... ─ murmuró para si misma ─ sólo que nosotros no nos hemos acostado ─ se miró durante un rato más. Luego puso los ojos en blanco, disgustada por las tonterías que llegaba decir y se acercó a unas fotos que colgaban de la pared. Había tres hombres. Uno era claramente su salvador, aunque ligeramente más joven. El otro era un chico de pelo largo recogido en una coleta. Parecían hermanos. El último era un hombre con el pelo salpicado de mechones grises. Entrecerró los ojos mirándolo más atentamente ─ ¡Claro! él es el director del Kyoto University. ¿Podría ser que el señor Uchiha es su padre? ─ se acercó más al retrato, mirando a ambos alternativamente, pero un sonido en la planta baja le hizo dar un pequeño bote, alejándose rápidamente hacia el centro de la estancia. Segundos después una cabeza de pelo azabache se asomaba por la escalera.

─ Yo, lo siento. No quería entrar a tu cuarto así, pero no tenía nada que ponerme. Espero que no te importe ─ comentó estirando la tela de la camisa.

─ No te preocupes ─ contestó mientras dejaba un paquete envuelto en un papel de color marrón sobre un escritorio pegado a la balaustrada de madera ─ En realidad, esa te queda mejor a ti que a mi.

Sakura se sonrojó y lo miró sorprendida mientras él apuntaba algo sobre un papel de espaldas a ella.

─ Gracias... supongo ─ logró decir. Vio como se encogía de hombros. Luego se percató atónita que estaba empapado. Su pelo goteaba sobre una camisa blanca que se había puesto –seguramente cuando ella se estaba duchando- y que ahora se pegaba a su torso, semitransparente por la humedad impregnada en ella. Tragó saliva ─ ¿Se pude saber dónde te has mojado así? ─ se giró, mirándola al fin.

─ Esta lloviendo ─ lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo ─Por cierto, ya que estás usando mi ropa, lo menos que podrías hacer es decirme tu nombre.

─Haruno Sakura ─ contestó algo avergonzada.

─Sasuke ─a continuación, comenzó a caminar hacia ella llevándose una mano al cuello de la camisa, dónde empezó a soltar botón a botón, revelando un torso marcado de piel blanca. Los ojos de Sakura se desorbitaron mientras lo contemplaba acercarse y su corazón empezó a latir acelerado.

La boca de Sasuke se curvó a un lado.

─ ¿Qué... ─ y un segundo después estaba mirando un espacio vacío mientras lo escuchaba a su lado abriendo el armario y tomando una camisa nueva. Se maldijo interiormente. ¿En realidad pensó por un momento que él...?

─ Voy a darme una ducha rápida. Si quieres puedes bajar, he encendido el fuego en la chimenea. Luego podremos curar esas heridas ─ lo vio desaparecer escalera a bajo. Se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla y bajó ella también. Cuando puso un pie en el suelo de madera oyó como el agua de la ducha empezaba a correr. Su mirada se clavó en la puerta de madera, como si pudiera traspasarla y mirar a través de ella.

─ Basta ─ gruñó. No podía comportarse así. No estaba tan desesperada, después de todo. Con paso agitado, se acercó a la chimenea y se tiró de cualquier manera sobre uno de los sofás. Rápidamente, el baile de las llamas cautivó su atención.

--

─ Alza la pierna derecha.

Lo miró sentada en uno de los sillones orientado a la chimenea. Sasuke estaba de rodillas delante de ella, con el pelo húmedo y la camisa blanca de botones parcialmente abierta, sobre los pantalones negros que llevaba. A su lado estaba un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios. Hizo lo que le pidió, apoyándola en su rodilla flexionada. Éste tomó el desinfectante y empezó a aplicarlo en las heridas de la pantorrilla. No pudo evitar la exclamación que escapó de su boca cuando el frío líquido hizo contacto con su piel. Al mismo instante, notó como los labios de Sasuke se curvaban en una mueca burlona. Sakura entrecerró los ojos, bufando por lo bajo, lo que provocó que Sasuke levantara su vista.

─ Eso es una invitación ─ levantó una ceja. Sakura lo miró confusa, sin saber a lo que se refería mientras le lanzaba una clara interrogante. Éste se limitó a mirar un poco más debajo de su rostro. Bastante más abajo.

─ ¿Eh? ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! ─ exclamó mientras intentaba estirar la tela de la camisa y cerraba las rodillas con un brusco movimiento, sus mejillas coloreadas furiosamente. Por un momento se había olvidado de lo que llevaba, o mejor, de lo que no llevaba. Sasuke se limitó a seguir aplicando el desinfectante en sus heridas como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada.

Estuvieron en silencio varios minutos, hasta que Sasuke le pidió la otra pierna y Sakura sintió que ya no podía aguantar más su mutismo. Mordiéndose el labio al sentir de nuevo el desinfectante sobre una herida particularmente grave, clavó la mirada en las llamas de la chimenea, buscando un tema del cual poder hablar.

─ Mmmmm...Sasuke, por casualidad ¿no serás el hijo que hace años traicionó a la familia Uchiha rechazando el puesto que le ofrecía su padre? ─ notó como se detenía, pero no desvió la vista hacia él.

─ Vaya, no sabia que fuera tan famoso ─ su voz sonó particularmente fría y acerada. Esta vez si que lo miró, pero tenía el rostro oculto por el flequillo que caía suavemente por su frente. Lo estudió en silencio durante varios segundos, insegura de qué pronunciar a continuación.

─ ¿Qué tiene esto que no te lo pudiera dar la ciudad? ─ preguntó por simple curiosidad, verdaderamente intrigada por su actitud, y eso tuvo que leer él en su cara, porque moduló la expresión de frialdad a una de total indiferencia.

─ Libertad.

No volvieron ha hablar del asunto. Sasuke se dedicó a curar el resto de sus heridas en silencio mientras Sakura lo contemplaba ligeramente incómoda por el tenso ambiente que de repente los había rodeado. En el exterior, la lluvia había parecido amainar y ahora golpeaba suavemente los cristales. Varios minutos después, Sasuke se giró hacia el maletín guardando el desinfectante cuando por el rabillo del ojo captó un movimiento de la pierna de Sakura, quien tenía la intención de cruzarlas para así no provocar incidentes como el de instantes atrás.

─Espera ─ le ordenó, girándose de nuevo hacia ella y apoyando la mano en la rodilla de su pierna derecha ─ no me percaté de esta herida antes ─ murmuró mientas deslizaba la mano muslo arriba y acercaba su rostro para calcular mejor el grado de gravedad.

La respiración de Sakura se cortó de golpe mientras contemplaba su cabeza entre sus piernas, aguantando con fuerza una de ellas contra el lateral del sillón para que no se pudiera mover. Lentamente, un calor del todo asfixiante se fue extendiendo por su cuerpo desde el punto en donde la respiración de Sasuke acariciaba la piel sensible de su pierna. Tuvo que morderse el labio cuando le aplicó el desinfectante, apartando la tela de la camisa un poco más arriba, con –no estaba segura de si tomarlo así- una inconsciente caricia que barrió en ascendente por su cuerpo acompañada por un escalofrío de placer que le erizó los vellos de la nuca. Su mano apoyada en el reposa brazos se cerró con fuerza en un puño, aguantando las ganas de enterrarla en su cabeza de pelo azabache.

─No es muy grave ─ lo oyó murmurar, pues había cerrado los ojos, reclinando la cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón. Esperó ha oírlo recogiéndolo todo de nuevo, pero para su sorpresa, lo único que se oía en la habitación eran los ocasionales chasquidos de la lecha en el fuego. Lentamente, fue abriendo los ojos y su boca dejó escapar un gemido ahogado cuando contempló lo que tenia ante si ─ dime ¿y esto tampoco es una invitación? ─ le murmuró Sasuke de rodillas entre sus piernas con el rostro en frente del suyo.

Sakura lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, su cuerpo apoderado de una pronta debilidad, como si todos sus músculos pesaran más de lo normal. Notaba las mejillas encendidas y el pulso del corazón le latía contra el pecho, acelerando ligeramente su respiración hasta hacer que la tela de la camisa se tensara rítmicamente sobre la piel sensible de su cuerpo. Lo deseaba. Deseaba hundir las manos en su pelo y ver si era tan suave como parecía; morder el labio inferior que tentadoramente se curvaba sobre sus dientes perfectos y tirar de el con glotonería; recorrer con la yema de los dedos la uve de su pecho que dejaba descubierta la camisa parcialmente abierta y lamer con la lengua el camino de esa gota rebelde que descendía desde la nuca por el cuello. Gimió. No lo pudo evitar. Como un suave ronroneo que se escapaba de lo más hondo de su garganta.

─ Supongo que eso es un sí ─ su voz ronca le acarició el rostro en una ardiente bocanada de aire mientras notaba como se acomodaba mejor entre sus piernas aun de rodillas en frente de ella. A continuación, atrapó su boca en un beso feroz, introduciendo su lengua sin ninguna contemplación e impartiendo un ritmo totalmente salvaje, incapaz ésta de seguirlo, como si quisiera dar a entender que era indomable.

Las manos de Sasuke se posaron en sus rodillas, deslizándose piel arriba hasta acabar debajo de la tela de la camisa, agarrando sus caderas con fuerza para tirar de ellas hasta que la pelvis de Sakura estuvo en contacto con la de Sasuke. Excitada y curiosa a la misma vez, llevó sus manos a su camisa, intentando abrir con manos torpes por la necesidad los botones que la cerraban, pero de nuevo las manos de Sasuke volaron a su encuentro, reteniéndolas por encima de su cabeza con una de ellas. Rompiendo el beso, lo miró interrogantemente pero éste se limitó a inclinar la cabeza hacia su cuello, dándole un mordisco juguetón en la curva que lo une con el hombro. La espalda de Sakura se arqueó chocando contra el pecho de Sasuke. Inmediatamente, sintió su lengua deslizarse por su piel, trazando un camino descendente.

El deseo y la necesidad se enroscaban en su interior, tensando casa fibra de su cuerpo. Tenía que tocarle. Ya no lo soportaba más, pero el agarre sobre sus manos no había aminorado ni una décima parte. El cuerpo de Sasuke se inclinó más sobre el suyo, apoyando de manera deliberada su cadera sobre la de Sakura en una exquisita presión. Ésta gimió cuando sintió la magnitud de su excitación y enroscó una de sus piernas en su cintura, frotándose contra él.

─ Parece que tenemos prisa ─ comentó burlonamente contra la piel de su garganta, pero sin hacer ningún amago de detenerla. Soltándole las manos, agarró con la boca el primer botón de la camisa y lo desabotonó de un brusco tirón, arrancándolo con brusquedad. Siguió el mismo procedimiento con los demás, hasta llegar al último, dónde se detuvo y alzó la mirada.

─ ¿Sé puede saber que haces? ─ lo miraba sorprendida por su actitud, aunque secretamente le había excitado mucho más. Sasuke agarró los faldones de la camisa verde mientras se agachaba de nuevo entre sus piernas hasta que su cabeza estuvo a la altura del ombligo de Sakura.

─ Si seguías frotándote así, yo también iba a empezar a tener prisa ─ Sakura se sonrojó mientras lo veía envolver el ultimo botón con sus labios, sin apartar los ojos de ella. Sabía perfectamente por qué estaba actuando así. Sakura no llevaba absolutamente nada debajo de esa camisa, y si lo que quería era excitarla hasta llevarla al límite, ciertamente lo estaba consiguiendo.

Así que de nuevo, arrancó bruscamente el último botón y la camisa verde se abrió cayendo por los costados de Sakura mientras revelaba un cuerpo de curvas proporcionadas bajo las débiles y titilantes llamas de la chimenea. Sasuke gruñó, sin quitarle un ojo de encima al banquete que se mostraba a sus ojos en forma de un cuerpo femenino. Sakura se mordió el labio, sintiendo como toda su piel se ruborizada ante su mirada hambrienta. Sin perder tiempo, se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de ella de nuevo, trazando con la lengua la piel alrededor del ombligo mientras deslizaba las manos costado arriba hasta envolver sus senos y sopesarlos con sus manos. Sakura se retorció en el sillón, enterrando las manos en su pelo mientras notaba como la traviesa lengua de Sasuke descendía por su piel y sus manos excitaban sus endurecidos pezones.

─ Sasuke... ─ murmuró con cierto tono de impaciencia en la voz mientras se contraía en el sillón ante el lametón que este le propinó en el lateral del muslo de la pierna derecha, muy cerca de un punto dónde sabría que si lo tocaba la iba a hacer explotar. Sus manos ya habían abandonado sus senos y ahora recorrían las curvas de su cuerpo pareciendo ser más de una persona la que le estuviera haciendo el amor.

─ ¿Qué? ─ preguntó con tono inocente aunque sus ojos azabaches brillaban burlones y maliciosos. Una de sus manos estaba posada en la curva de su cadera y la otra se dedicaba a dar suaves giros con la yema de un dedo sobre su monte de Venus.

─ No lo hagas... ─ pidió mientras su cuerpo se tensaba más ante las caricias de su mano y sus ojos se nublaban. El deseo ya corría fiero por sus venas y necesitaba una satisfacción inmediata y no la lenta tortura que sabía, o al menos intuía, tenía en mente Sasuke.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ preguntó de nuevo, esta vez ejerciendo una presión en círculos con toda su mano provocando que un agudo gemido escapara de su boca y su cuerpo se arqueara despegando su espalda del respaldo del sillón. Cuando Sakura volvió a abrir sus ojos, captó de inmediato la sonrisa satisfecha del moreno con tintes de lujuria mientras comenzaba a desabrocharse la camisa con la mano que tenía libre.

─Porque ya no puedo más...─ contestó sin poder apartar la mirada de la piel que iba revelando a medida que se quitaba la camisa ─ te necesito dentro de mi ya ─ pudo captar el gruñido de Sasuke antes de que este se abalanzara de nuevo contra sus labios, robándole la respiración de una bocanada. De nuevo, introdujo su lengua con violencia, obligándola a seguirla con un movimiento cálido y devastador que enviaba miles de corrientes eléctricas por su cuerpo. Sin perder tiempo, llevó sus manos al cierre de sus pantalones, deslizándolos por sus caderas, para darse cuenta de que no llevaba ropa interior ─ vaya, eso si que es una sorpresa ─ murmuró contra la boca de Sasuke mientras este lamía su labio inferior.

─ Así estábamos en igualdad de condiciones ─ contestó él alzándola en brazos para intercambiar posiciones en el sillón. Sakura deslizó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, sentándose sobre su cadera provocando que la erección de Sasuke rozara su estómago. Éste gruñó contra su cuello, para a continuación, hundir los dedos en la piel de Sakura y alzara hasta situarla sobre su sexo, hundiéndolo en ella con un feroz y brusco movimiento que los dejó a ambos sin aliento ─ muévete ─ ordenó.

Sakura enlazó las manos alrededor de su cuerpo, mientras empezaba ha moverse rítmicamente, marcando en principio un movimiento lento y tortuoso que provocaba que ambos respiraran pesadamente. El flequillo de Sasuke se pegaba a su frente sudorosa y sus manos se deslizaban por la espalda de Sakura con los ojos cerrados para poder concentrarse mejor en ese punto de placer que empezaba a extenderse por todo su cuerpo en holeadas de caliente y líquida excitación. La habitación se empezó a llenar de jadeos roncos y gemidos de placer y el ocasional crujido del sillón. Pero parece ser que Sasuke quería más, pues agarró con fuerza la cadera de Sakura y empezó a golpear él también contra su cuerpo, acelerando el ritmo hasta convertirlo en una danza salvaje, como si emulara la envestida de su lengua segundos atrás contra la boca de Sakura. Aunque como pensó Sakura mientras lo sentía entrar en ella, era justamente al revés. Sasuke besaba, lamía y acariciaba como si estuviera haciéndote el amor con los labios y las manos; de una manera casi irreal, imprimada de un espíritu salvaje e indomable. Así era él. Como cuando se enfrentaba contra la montaña, ante los peligros que acarreaba. Todo lo que caía en sus manos lo poseía de igual manera, con la misma pasión. Arrebatadora, sensual y brutalmente fiera.

Así, llegaron ambos al orgasmo, tensándose contra el otro en una ultima embestida mientras sus sentidos se nublaban y el placer explotaba a su alrededor dejándolos exhaustos al final. En una dulce languidez que adormecía sus músculos cansados y sumía su conciencia en una duermevela.

--

Sakura se llevó la mano al costado derecho, haciendo presión mientras inhalaba una gran bocanada de aire. Llevaba caminando a paso apresurado bastantes minutos y ya comenzaba a desesperarse pensando que nunca llegaría al campamento. Media hora atrás, se había despertado al lado de Sasuke en la gran cama del piso superior y cuando vio su cara tranquila recostada sobre la almohada sintió la necesidad irrefrenable de largase de ahí, así que con cuidado, salió de la cama y bajó hasta el baño, dónde tomó la ropa sucia y se vistió atenta a cualquier sonido proveniente de la casa. Luego caminó de puntillas hasta la puerta y suspiró por lo bajo al comprobar que había dejado de llover. Cerrando tras su espalda, miró por última vez la pequeña casita de madera y empezó a correr hacia el sendero. No comprendía qué le había pasado. No era una persona que se arrepintiera de lo que hacía y ni mucho menos, que huyera de ello. Pero ese hombre la hacía sentirse indefensa y era algo que no le gustaba en absoluto.

─ Por fin... ─ susurró cuando al girar en una curva divisó a lo lejos varias casas de campaña de diferentes colores. Apurando el paso, una sonrisa de alivio se formó en sus labios mientras veía a sus amigos pasear de aquí allá, entre las fogatas y las mesas de madera.

─ ¡Sakura! ¿Qué tal están tus heridas? Pensábamos que no te íbamos a ver hasta mañana ─ TenTen llegó corriendo a su lado y la miró de arriba a bajo, arrugando la nariz al ver sus piernas magulladas.

─ ¿Cómo demonios sabias lo de mi caída? ─ la expresión de Sakura era de absoluta incredulidad.

─ ¡Ah! ¿Es que no lo sabes? Hace unas horas vino un chico que dijo llamarse Sasuke y nos explicó todo lo sucedido. Déjame decirte que me sorprendió que viniera hasta aquí con la que estaba cayendo ─ comentó mientras cruzaba los brazos ─ pero valió la pena, ¿te distes cuenta del cuerpazo que tiene?

─ Emmm...sí, algo... ─ contestó sintiendo como se ruborizaba de nuevo en pocas horas, mientras una extraña felicidad se instalaba en su corazón.TenTen frunció al ceño ante su extraña actitud, pero como Sakura no estaba por la labor de explicar nada, comenzó a caminar de nuevo, obligando a su amiga a moverse ─ venga, vayamos a comer algo. Me muero por uno de ese bistec que trajo Ino.

--

_Varios meses después..._

_--_

Quitando las llaves del contacto, abrió la puerta de su new beetle rojo y bajó de un salto, agarrando el bolso y una carpeta blanca con la mano derecha. Luego activó la alarma y se giró, mirando el edificio de varios metros de alto en cuyo frente había un letrero que rezaba "_Facultad de Derecho"_, suspiró. Las vacaciones siempre se le hacían infinitamente cortas. Empezó a caminar por los aparcamientos en dirección a unas escaleras que conectaban con el porche de entrada al edificio, cuando una voz conocida la sobresaltó.

─ ¡Hey! Sakura, date prisa que ya llegamos tarde ─ Ino estaba en las puertas acristaladas de la entrada y agitaba una mano en su dirección. Sakura le respondió con un ademán de la cabeza y apuró el paso, caminando a zancadas, pero justo cuando puso el pie en el primer escalón, sintió como este se dobló y comenzaba a caerse hacia delante mientras un dolor agudo le atravesaba la pierna.

─ Mierd... ─ una mano se cerró sobre su antebrazo derecho, deteniéndola en el aire con brusquedad.

─Y yo que pensaba que tu desastrosa habilidad solo se cernía a temas de montaña ─ dijo una voz tras su espalda con un inequívoco tono divertido y algo burlón. Lentamente, se dio la vuelta mientras ascendía con la mirada por su pecho cubierto por una chaqueta azul hasta llegar a su cara. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron por la sorpresa y sus labios se movieron durante un segundo sin ser capaz de poner en palabras lo que tenía en mente.

─ ¿Sas-Sasuke?

─ Hmp.

--

_¿Podría ser que finalmente ha sido domado?_

-

-

* * *

_Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, ya sabéis_

_Alimentad el Fic con un review que él es el único que engorda ;)_


	3. 34 Elección del autor: Última

**Autor:** Masako Uchiha  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Claim:** Sasuke/ Sakura  
**Tabla:** Tabla Lemon 1  
**Número:** 34. Elección del autor: **Última.**

**Nota de autora/Declaimer:** Antes que nada, siento la terrible ausencia, pero no he tenido ni tiempo ni ideas/motivación/ánimos y en definitiva, todo aquello que es necesario para escribir algo medio decente y con coherencia. Así y todo, vengo con este pequeño **One-shot** del reto, que cómo los anteriores, es totalmente **independiente** y contiene **Lemon.** Espero que podáis disfrutar con la lectura y que no me toméis demasiado en cuenta esta ausencia, ya que al fin y al cabo nunca ha sido un adiós, sino más bien un "hasta pronto" (además de que mi abuelita se entristecería si muero por una horda de lectoras enfadadas xD). Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Kishi : D

* * *

-

-

Habíamos quedado en un hotel de las afueras. Un pequeño bloque de cemento junto a una gasolinera. El mal tiempo de la mañana había acompañado el día hasta crear una espesa neblina que se enredaba entre los árboles. Un frondoso manto que bordeaba la solitaria carretera de cemento viejo. Pequeñas gotas habían empezado a golpear contra el cristal, en un suave murmullo que eclipsó los breves estallidos del pequeño televisor de segunda mano. Cerré con desgana las cortinas de un beige desgastado y volví a mi antigua posición, reclinada contra el respaldo de la cama.

Un suspiro pesado escapó de mis labios que casaba perfectamente con la lúgubre iluminación. Por mucho que lo había intentado no fui capaz de quitarme la losa de ansiedad y pesadumbre ensortijada en mi interior, como una soga que atenazaba mi garganta a la espera de que se accionara la palanca y mi cuerpo quedara suspendido en el aire. Y lo peor de todo era que lo intentaba una y otra vez, como una cruel masoquista a expensas de que por el camino me estaba destrozando a mi misma. El destino es cruel ¿sabéis? Cruel e inesperado.

Hubo un momento en mi vida que lo tuve todo. Un novio fantástico, un trabajo que me llenaba, una vida plena y satisfactoria. Que todo ello pueda desaparecer de la noche a la mañana es demasiado cruel. Sobre todo cuando es ejecutado por unas personas que sin llegar a significar nunca nada en mi vida, se atribuyeron el poder de manejarme a su placer y antojo. ¿Creéis que exagero? Bueno, quizás estéis en lo cierto, quizás no. Para muchas personas tener un compromiso con uno de los herederos más prometedores del país es un sueño hecho realidad. Si os digo que para mi es como si me estuvieran enterrando viva no estaría mintiendo ni un ápice.

Dos secos golpes en la puerta de madera sobraron para despejarme y de un salto abandoné la cama. Segundos después nos mirábamos a los ojos conteniendo la respiración. El ambiente cargado de una extraña excitación que vibraba por mi cuerpo hasta alterar la última y más recóndita fibra de mi ser.

─ ¿Tuviste algún problema en el camino?

─ Nadie logró seguirme hasta aquí.

─ ¿Seguro? ─ no pude ocultar la ansiedad que tiñó mi voz.

─ Es mañana, ¿Verdad? ─ respondió con otra pregunta, apoyando su espalda en la puerta cerrada a la vez que flexionaba la rodilla.

Su pelo azabache estaba desordenado y húmedo por la suave lluvia. Pegándose a su anguloso rostro. Los ojos teñidos con ese aire cínico que últimamente le acompañaba las pocas veces que podíamos vernos a escondidas. Tenia ganas de decirle que tampoco era fácil para mí. Que yo no lo había escogido. Pero sería como añadir más leña a un fuego que se avivaba gracias a un odio profundamente arraigado.

─ Se decidió que fuera lo más antes posible. Necesitan urgentemente la inyección económica que la unión generaría ─ me había repetido tantas veces esta frase que hasta había acabado por creérmela. Por lo que las palabras salieron de mi boca con una naturalidad enfermiza.

El pequeño cigarrillo que pendía de sus labios terminó de consumirse en una suave voluta de humo blanco que danzó en la distancia que nos separaba. Contemplé ensimismada el brillo titilante que bañaba débilmente sus rasgos, de nuevo grabándolos en mi mente como si tuviera miedo de olvidarlos. Como si pudiera olvidarlos. Su espalda se despegó de la pared bruscamente.

─ Ven aquí.

Tiró la colilla a un lado, atrayendo mi cabeza con una mano tras la nuca. Mi cuerpo se aplastó contra el suyo con rudeza. Nos besamos el uno al otro, violentamente, buscando la rendición del contrario y a la vez queriendo ser consumidos. Con las manos enredadas en su cabellera azabache y las piernas alrededor de la cintura me dejé guiar hasta el viejo colchón, donde caímos con un golpe seco. Los desgastados y oxidados muelles crujieron con estrépito cuando giré sobre mí misma, quedando a horcajadas sobre él.

Por un momento el murmullo de las noticias y el golpeteo rítmico de la lluvia contra el cristal fue el único acompañante de nuestras respiraciones pesadas.

─ Será la última vez. Luego no podré volver a verte. No podremos ─ corregí mientras notaba como sus manos apretaban con más fuerza mi piel, en su camino por mis piernas hasta la cintura ─ Prométeme que no me buscarás...

─ Sakura─ advirtió amenazante pero lo acallé deslizando un dedo hasta sus labios.

─No. No podría soportar que por mi culpa─ cerré los ojos un segundo, tragando el nudo que se había instalado en mi garganta. No toleraba si quiera imaginar que le pudieran hacer algo por mí. Era demasiado doloroso─ no podría soportar que te hicieran daño. Me moriría. Entiéndelo, por favor ─ le rogué con la vista repentinamente nublada.

Su mirada me escrutó durante un largo segundo que me pareció una eternidad. Luego levantó las caderas y cuando me quise dar cuenta de la situación, había intercambiado de nuevo la posición, cerniéndose sobre mí con ambos brazos a los costados de mi cuerpo.

─Entonces hagamos de esta última vez una noche memorable.

Todo lo demás me lo terminaron de contar sus labios, que con salvajidad atacaron la piel de mi cuello, acompañados por sus dientes mientras las manos hacían de las suyas en mi rendido cuerpo. Pronto la habitación se inundó de mis gemidos aún sin faltar si quiera pieza alguna de ropa. Me bastaba tenerlo cerca de mí, y aún sin tocarme, lograba alterar todos los sentidos hasta dejarme completamente a su merced. Cómo me las arreglaría para soportar no tener su contacto de nuevo era algo que no me había atrevido a plantearme por saber que no hallaría respuesta alguna.

─ No espero de ti delicadeza esta noche ─ susurré con la voz enronquecida mientras deslizaba una de mis manos por el cuello de su camisa, acariciando su musculosa espalda ─ ni la espero ni la deseo.

Una sonrisa relampagueó por un segundo en sus labios para a continuación tomar con ambas manos los bordes de mi blusa. Los pequeños botones se desperdigaron con violencia por la habitación mientras mi pecho cubierto por un sujetador negro de encaje quedaba al descubierto. Con un dedo, recorrió los dibujos hasta engancharlo en una de las tiras, acomodándose mejor a horcadas sobre mi pelvis.

─ Realmente me gustaba esa camisa ─ le reproché para luego exclamar un jadeo ahogado al cubrir de repente mis pechos con sus grandes manos.

Me estuvo atormentando durante unos deliciosos segundos en lo cuales mi cuerpo tembló y se arqueó bajo el suyo. Pero pronto ambos nos cansamos de la barrera que suponía la tela y torpemente nos quitamos la ropa el uno al otro, quedando tirada de cualquier manera en el suelo de baldosas grises. Completamente desnudos, trabé mi mirada en la suya mientras deslizaba una mano por su cuerpo tendido a mi lado. Recorriendo los contornos de su marcado pecho hasta la cadera. Su respiración se alteró cuando lo envolví con mi mano, apretando ligeramente a la vez que acercaba mi cabeza y mordía la piel de su hombro, lamiendo el sudor salado tras otro gruñido ronco de su garganta a la vez que empujaba las caderas contra mi mano.

─ Sakura ­─ advirtió cuando apreté ligeramente más fuerte de nuevo, pero sin detenerme. Frunciendo la frente y golpeando de nuevo contra mi mano, con un delicioso estremecimiento que encendió mi cuerpo y abrió la oscura puerta de la necesidad en mi interior.

Le besé en los hombros, el cuello y la garganta antes de soltarlo y sentarme sobre él. Desde mis rodillas, deslizó las manos por el interior de las piernas hasta cerrarlas sobre las nalgas, tirando de mi cuerpo hasta que me vi de rodillas mirando la pared.

─Oh, no por fav- me atraganté y temblé con violencia al sentir el ataque de su húmeda lengua. Clavando los dedos en la tela de la colcha, cerré los ojos y arqueé la espalda, de repente atravesada por un placer fiero que lamía mi vientre con lenguas de fuego ─ dios mío...oh, dios mío.

Las manos de mis caderas, se deslizaron en un tortuoso recorrido hasta acabar en la parte trasera de mis rodillas. Afianzando mi cuerpo tembloroso y sin un ápice de fuerza para que pudiera seguir recibiendo la invasión de su incansable boca. Notaba las gotas de sudor resbalar por mi espalda. No iba a aguantar mucho más. El placer se enroscaba en mi interior nublando y tirando al traste la poca cordura que me quedaba.

─ Por por favor, para... ─ gimoteé con la boca terriblemente seca ─ así no...no quiero que termine...así...yo... ─ un espasmo de placer tensó mi cuerpo con violencia y perdí el apoyo de las manos.

Me vi envuelta entre sus brazos con el delicioso peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Con la frente sudorosa y los ojos oscurecidos por el placer, mordió mi labio inferior a la vez que separaba mis piernas con sus rodillas. Una mirada bastó para a continuación sentir como me llenaba con deliberada lentitud. Enviando ondas de electricidad que recorrieron toda mi piel y pulsaron con un feroz latido en mi bajo vientre. Oh sí. Hacia mucho tiempo que necesitaba esto. La carga que soportaban mis hombros desde hacía un tiempo atrás había quedado relegada a algún oscuro rincón de mi mente mientras sentía como todas mis células cobraban vida. Estar junto a él era una experiencia que jamás había sentido y que llenaba de dolorosa desesperación mi corazón al saber que lo iba a perder para siempre. Por eso, rodeé con ansiedad sus caderas mientras hundía las uñas en la piel de sus hombros y me dejaba arrastrar sin reparos al ritmo que marcaban sus caderas.

─ No me olvides ─ ordenó contra mi oído con las voz ronca mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas ─ Nunca. Cuando yo ya no esté contigo recuerda esto. Cómo te hago el amor. Recuerda lo que te hago sentir. Recuerda la forma en que se rinde tu cuerpo ─ deslizó las manos a mis nalgas, levantándome ligeramente del colchón ─ como respondes a mí. Nunca Sakura, ¿Entiendes? ─ exigió y pude notar entre las brumas de la pasión un ligero tinte de angustia en su voz.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, mirándolo fijamente:

─ Nunca ─ susurré- Jamás ­─ y lo besé queriendo así que supiera que mi corazón siempre sería de él. Que todo aquello que fui una vez le pertenecía por derecho propio. Hacía tiempo que estaba irremediablemente enamorada de él y eso no lo iba a poder borrar ni la más cruel de las torturas.

Satisfecho con mi respuesta, quise pensar, hundió la cabeza en el hueco entre mi cuello y hombro, ya la pasión totalmente descontrolada dentro de su cuerpo. Instantes después yo también me abandoné, en busca del eco sordo que, naciendo desde lo más profundo de mí ser, me empezó a consumir hambrientamente hasta que mi cuerpo explotó entre convulsiones y gemidos de placer que borraron por unos segundos toda posible realidad a mi alrededor.

Cuando logré adquirir cierto dominio de mis extenuadas extremidades, deslicé con ternura una mano por entre sus cabellos, apoyada su cabeza en mi pecho. Luego besé su frente y rodeé su espalda en un abrazo que correspondió a su vez. Con la respiración ya más calmada y arrullada por el latido de nuestros corazones, contemplé con ojos somnolientos a través de la pequeña ventana, a la oscura noche que esta vez descargaba con verdadera furia en un golpeteo incesante. Y sonreí. Sonreí a sabiendas de que esa sería la última noche que estaría a su lado. Que podría ver el brillo de la risa en sus turbulentos ojos y el placer dibujado en sus facciones. Sonreí aún a pesar de saber que no tendría de nuevo esa paz de estar realmente completa, entendida y colmada.

El destino es cruel ¿sabéis? Cruel e inesperado.

Y si lo único que podía hacer era enfrentarme a él con una sonrisa sarcástica en mis labios, hacía bien en empezar a ensayarla cuando aún mi traidor corazón albergara alguna mísera esperanza de que todo aquello fuera una maldita pesadilla refugiada entre sus cálidos y protectores brazos.

-

-

Cinco años después de mi boda y con algunos rastros de amargura en mi carácter que antes no existían, el futuro se cernía sobre mí como una camisa de fuerza. No había, ni cabía ilusión o expectativa alguna de librarme de tan pesada losa. Sin embargo, podía mirarles a los ojos con una ligera satisfacción. Oh...qué ufanos les hacía creer que me habían librado de todo lo que me ataba con el pasado, pero que terriblemente se equivocaban. Nunca, y escuchadme bien, nunca sabrían de la existencia en mi mente de ese lugar. Un refugio donde guardaba mis más preciosos recuerdos recreados en la última noche que pasé con él y que me daban fuerzas para seguir adelante.

A todo esto, supongo que os preguntaréis si hizo honor a su promesa de no volver a verme. Bueno, en momentos como este, no me importa ni me avergüenza decir que me había enamorado de una persona que le profesaba escaso afecto a algo llamado "honor"...gracias a dios, no era algo que se pudiera aplicar a mi, aunque verdad es que en mi caso, no había ninguna promesa que me atara.

Y eso último, amigos míos, podéis interpretarlo como queráis.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Quién será Sasuke? ¿El amor de Sakura o el protagonista de su compromiso indeseado? En este caso, prefiero dejarlo a decisión del lector xD Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, o que al menos os hubiera entretenido unos minutillos. Siento que tengo la pluma un poco oxidada. Aunque en este caso sería mejor decir el teclado xD Gracias a todos por leer y siento de nuevo la ausencia. Recordad, como dice la abuelita:

"Un FanFic con Review, es un FanFic feliz"


End file.
